


Любовь ранит

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПОВ Кристины. Кирк снова оказывается в медотсеке, а сестра Чепэл становится свидетельницей неожиданной сцены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь ранит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/59799) by lah_mrh. 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Кристина сверилась с хронометром и встала. Пора проведать капитана. Стояла середина ночи - или то, что сходит за ночь на звездолете, - но когда она вышла из кабинета и направилась в основную часть медотсека, сна у нее не было ни в одном глазу.  
  
Их последнюю миссию в лучшем случае можно было назвать злополучной, и в данный момент Кирк приходил в себя от копья, вонзенного ему в бок милостью одного из разъяренных местных. Он должен был полностью поправиться, но потерял много крови, и лишь благодаря умениям доктора Маккоя рана не стала для него фатальной. Маккой хотел остаться и понаблюдать его на протяжении ночи, но она настояла, что справится и сама, а ему нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Она уже дважды проведывала Кирка, и оба из них он спал сном младенца, так что сейчас, приближаясь к отдельной палате в конце медотсека, она не ждала ничего другого.  
  
В дверях она замерла и, нахмурившись, окинула взглядом представшую перед ней картину. Кто-то уже был там, возле самой постели Кирка. Мгновение спустя ее глаза привыкли к полутьме и она облегченно выдохнула, узнав в неизвестном мистера Спока, по-видимому, пришедшего проведать капитана. Кристина уже собиралась шагнуть внутрь, давая знать о своем присутствии, как тот вдруг заговорил, и она застыла как вкопанная.  
  
\- Прости, - тихо произнес Спок. Так тихо, что она не была уверена, что правильно расслышала. – Я должен был защитить тебя. Я не справился.  
  
Она видела, как он наклонился к кровати, ни разу не оторвав взгляда от лица Кирка.  
  
\- Джим, - прошептал он с отчаяньем, и в его голосе было столько боли, что никто, слышавший его, больше не смог бы утверждать, что у него нет чувств. Часть нее хотела кинуться к нему, сказать, что в том не было его вины, сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы его голос не звучал так безысходно.  
  
А потом он взял руку Кирка в свою.  
  
В голове у Кристины словно перемкнуло. Она знала, что значит этот жест, помнила объяснения изрядно позабавленного М’Бенги после того, как тот застал ее держащей Спока за руку. С тех пор она приложила все усилия, чтобы держать руки при себе, надеясь, что, в конце концов, Спок предложит ей коснуться их по собственной воле.   
  
И он предложил, вот только не ей.  
  
Она стояла, онемев от шока, в то время как в сознание хлынули воспоминания. Ее унизительная, вызванная вирусом попытка рассказать ему о своих чувствах, и то, как все, что он мог сказать в ответ, это «мне жаль». Всевозможные прикосновения, взгляды и тихие разговоры, которым она была свидетелем и которые вдруг приобрели совсем не такой невинный смысл. Первый раз, когда она увидела его улыбающимся… Из-за Кирка. Все – из-за Кирка.  
  
Как она могла быть такой слепой, подумалось ей.  
  
Резкая боль в груди была ничем в сравнении с болью от потери Роджера – дважды, - но ей все равно было больно, и она не могла хоть немного, да не возненавидеть капитана Кирка. Ты мог бы получить любого. Почему он?  
  
Когда Спок протянул руку и коснулся щеки Кирка, Кристина больше не могла смотреть. Она развернулась и вышла так же тихо, как и вошла, - если повезет, ни один из них так и не узнает, что она была там. Отерев глаза рукавом, она направилась обратно в кабинет, только подумала с горечью, что хватит, пожалуй, жалеть себя.  
  
Следующий час или около того она целенаправленно с головой погрузилась в бумажную работу в попытке забыться. Когда же она все-таки вернулась проверить состояние Кирка, Спок уже ушел.  
  
Капитан был бледен и совершенно неподвижен под больничным одеялом, только грудная клетка равномерно вздымалась и опадала. Кристина смотрела на него, лежащего там, и понимала, что, как бы она ни хотела, чтобы все было иначе, ей не в чем винить Кирка. В конце концов, не его вина, что Спок любит его, как не ее вина, что ее он не любит.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы знаете, как вам повезло, - пробормотала она, делая короткую пометку о текущих показаниях. – И… - она сглотнула, - надеюсь, вы сделаете его счастливым. Кто-то должен.  
  
Даже если это не я.  
  
* * *  
  
Однако даже самые лучшие намерения в мире не могли унять боль, и прошло несколько недель, прежде чем в груди перестало ныть при виде того, как загораются глаза Спока, когда он смотрит на Кирка. Он был другим рядом с капитаном; Кристина могла только диву даваться, что не заметила этого раньше. В моменты великодушия она думала, что, по крайней мере, он больше не один, и постепенно боль унялась достаточно, чтобы она могла искренне порадоваться за него, за них.  
  
Тем не менее, когда капитан в очередной раз попал в медотсек, она попросила Маккоя взять ночную смену на себя.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
